disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brad Garrett
Bradley "Brad" Garrett (born Bradley Gerstenfeld; April 14, 1960) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, voice actor, and professional poker player who is best known for his roles as on the CBS sitcom from 1996 to 2005 and Eddie Stark on the Fox sitcom from 2006 to 2010. Additionally, he voiced Fatso, one of 's uncles, in the 1995 live-action film , Luca in , and Commander Bristle in . He also portrayed Rob the Plumber in and voiced Krang in the 2016 live-action sequel film, . Garrett has played many roles in Disney media, including Dim from A Bug's Life, Tank from An Extremely Goofy Movie, Bloat from Finding Nemo and its sequel Finding Dory, Hook Hand from Tangled, Auguste Gusteau from Ratatouille, Eeyore in Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree and its upcoming 2018 film, Fred Bedderhead from The Country Bears, and various other characters in many Disney projects. Disney Filmography *''Goof Troop'' (1992) as the Big Boy Bandit ("To Catch a Goof") *''Bonkers'' (1993) as the Rat (Babyface) *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' (1995) as Commissioner Stress the Gorilla, Shirley Pimple, Wrongo *''Timon & Pumbaa'' (1995) as Boss Beaver and Judge Rhino *''Mighty Ducks'' (1996-1997) as Check "Grin" Hardwing *''Quack Pack'' (1996) as Beef Jerky *''Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' (1996) as Eeyore *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' as Buttons ("Cadpig Behind Bars") *''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' (1998) as Uttamatomakkin *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) as Dim *''Hercules: Zero to Hero'' (1999) as Orthos (left head)/Guard *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' as The Baker *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' (2000) as Tank *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2000) as Torque *''House of Mouse'' (2002) as Muncey *''Kim Possible'' (2002) as Big Mike *''The Country Bears'' (2002) as Fred Bedderhead *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) as Bloat *''Porco Rosso'' (2003) as Mamma Aiuto Boss *''The Pacifier'' (2005) as Vice Principal Dwayne Murney *''Tarzan II'' (2005) as Uto *''Ratatouille'' (2007) as Auguste Gusteau *''Underdog'' (2007) as Riff Raff the Dog *''Special Agent Oso'' (2009) as Professor Buffalo *''Tangled'' (2010) as Hook Hand *''Planes'' (2013) as Chug *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014) as Chug *''Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular'' (2014) as Chug *''Finding Dory'' (2016) as Bloat *''Christopher Robin'' (2018) as Eeyore Disney Roles Boss_Beaver2.png|'Boss Beaver' Timon & Pumbaa grin-1.jpg|'Check "Grin" Hardwing' Mighty Ducks Beef_Jerky.jpg|'Beef Jerky' Quack Pack Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1935.jpg|'Tank' An Extremely Goofy Movie Torque.png|'Torque' Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Uti.jpg|'Uttamatomakkin' Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World Dimbugslife.png|'Dim' A Bug's Life Orthos.jpg|'Orthos' Hercules: Zero to Hero Herculesguard.png|'Guard' Hercules: Zero to Hero Fred Bedderhead.jpg|'Fred Bedderhead' The Country Bears 1000px-Bloat-FindingNemo3D.jpg|'Bloat' Finding Nemo and Finding Dory Tumblr mguctu4qOy1qiceiuo2 1280.jpg|'Vice Principal Dwayne Murney' The Pacifier tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1876.jpg|'Uto' Tarzan II Gusteau.jpg|'Auguste Gusteau' Ratatouille HookHand.jpg|'Hook Hand' Tangled Planes chug rollout final.jpg|'Chug' Planes, Planes: Fire & Rescue, and Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular Wrongo.jpg|'Wrongo' The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show 1995-croquette-07-02.jpg|'Shirley Pimple' The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show The Rat.png|'The Rat' Bonkers Eeyore15.gif|'Eeyore' Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Christopher Robin PounCanineCHBTOTTIDL.jpg|'Buttons' 101 Dalmatians: The Series fukuo_5229.jpg|'Fukuo' Kiki's Delivery Service (Disney dub) professor-buffo-special-agent-oso-60.5.jpg|'Professor Buffalo' Special Agent Oso Riff_Raff_Rottweiler.gif|'Riff Raff' Underdog 1999mikeymanias10602.jpg|'Muncey' House of Mouse Big Mike.jpg|'Big Mike' Kim Possible Gallery Brad-Garrett-1.jpg BradGarrettRatatoulliebehindthescenes.jpg|Brad Garrett behind the scenes of Ratatouille. Ray Romano Brad Garret Keep Clean Benefit.jpg|Brad Garret and fellow co-star Ray Romano at the Keep It Clean Comedy Benefit in April 2015. Category:1960s births Category:American voice actors Category:Ratatouille Category:Finding Nemo Category:Tangled Category:A Bug's Life Category:Pocahontas Category:Hercules Category:Tarzan Category:American comedians Category:People Category:The Country Bears Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie Category:Males Category:Voice actors Category:Actors Category:Planes (film) Category:Underdog Category:The Pacifier Category:Studio Ghibli films Category:Bonkers Category:Special Agent Oso Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:People from California Category:Quack Pack Category:American actors Category:Studio Ghibli Category:American television actors Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:Disney Revival Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Nightmare Ned Category:Winnie the Pooh